theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln vs Lynn
My fifth fanfiction, Feedback is appreciated. T-Rated (bloodless violence, heavy wounds, mild threats) Lincoln has enough of Lynn bullying him so he makes a plan to defeat her. At afternoon Lincoln returned home from his school, complaining about how bad day he had there. After he passed front door of his house Lynn jumped towards him to kick him in torso, screaming "Banzai!". That caused Lincoln fell on ground. When he stood up she stroke him again. She kept punching and kicking him like a training mannequin. After she defeated him, tears appeared in his eyes. Lynn commented "So weak and easy to beat. I'm more than disapointed! Stop blubbering, boys don't cry!". Lynn left laughing, when Lincoln was trying to stand up angry for being beaten and wounded by Lynn. He wanted to relieve by watching Avatar: The Last Airbender episode "Zuko Alone". - That Lola. - said Lana walking angry - I can't stand her anymore. Oh, hey, Lincoln. - Hey, Lana. - Lincoln replied - I see you also have a bad day. - You're correct. Can I join you? - Lana approached - Doesn't matter what you watch. - Why not? Come, sit next to me. It's good to have nice company. - answered Lincoln with a tired tone While they were watching this anime, Lincoln started comparing Lynn to Azula, Lana on other hand compared Lola to Azula. The brother asked himself if he's like Zuko, destined to live in shadow of his sister and be abused by her. Lana didn't compare herself to any character of the anime but she felt pity for Zuko. - Poor burned boy. - Lana commented after the episode ended - His name is Zuko. - Lincoln corrected Lana - He reminds me of myself. - Does Lola also make your life miserable? - Lana asked - No, it's Lynn. - Lincoln answered - She attacks me for no reason. I have enough of this. - Then you and I have similar problems. - Lana said - Lola is very similar to Zuko's sister. - I have an idea but I'll tell you this outside. Lincoln and Lana went outside and walked towards the city centre. After some time they returned home in grey tracksuits with hoods and bags on stomaches. - Do you remember what we trained? - Lincoln asked - I do. 5% of strength, 10% of strategy, 85% of effort. - Lana responded with determination - We won't be victims anymore. - Lincoln and Lana said in unison proudly - We will have our revange! They made brofist for good luck and entered their house. Lynn attacked Lincoln again but this time he dodged her and she hit wall instead. Lana went up the stairs leaving Lincoln alone to deal with Lynn. Lana went into her and Lola's room. She closed door loudly, what took Lola's attention and angry glare. Lana took a rubber ball from her bag and throwed it on floor. It was bouncing from everything it touched and quickly moving in whole room much to Lola's fear and Lana's satifsaction. Back to Lincoln and Lynn's fight on groundfloor. - Not bad but this is just the beginning. - Lynn commented - It will be better. - said Lincoln with sinister smile - I assure you. Lynn hit and kicked Lincoln multiple times but he was just standing immobile like he wasn't feeling pain. She even kicked him between legs but only she suffered pain and expressed it in scream. Lynn figured out Lincoln is wearing the protector she gave to him. She was confused and bit scaried what Lincoln used to push her, making her fall. Lincoln removed a white glove from his right hand and puffed, scattering a white powder. It made Lynn caugh and cry. - That's a scent of fear. - said Lincoln sarcastically - It's no courage to attack weaker than you. - Onion powder?! Are you crazy?! - Lynn asked in anger - And why aren't you crying? - You said boys don't cry. - Lincoln revealed to wear a pair of googles - Do tomboys cry? - asked Lincoln cynically - You little...! - Lynn yelled Lynn dashed towards Lincoln but he stopped her by his left foot and pushed her to make her fall on floor. She quickly stood up and dashed again but Lincoln took a small sack from his bag and throwed it on floor. It was a homemade smokescreen bomb. Lynn was confused but waited until the smoke is gone. She saw Lincoln is gone but she detected his footprints leading towards kitchen. She immadiatelly run there only violently stopped. It was caused by a transparent plastic rope sticked to door frame. It made Lynn more annoyed as she heard Lincoln's laugh. He was sitting on stairs near the next floor with shoes in his hands. Lynn figured out the foot prints were a decoy to lead her right into his trap. He set it quickly when she didn't see anything because of the smokescreen. Lynn run up on the stairs but she slipped half way to Lincoln and screamed out of surprise. That stair was rubbed with a colourless and odorless salve. It made her fall from stairs and got hit multiple times in all limbs. She was lying very much wounded on the floor while Lincoln was walking down. He ereased the salve from the steps. - Don't come any closer, monster! - Lynn screamed in fear - What did I do to you? - Dumb question. - Lincoln replied, showing Lynn a tube of salve he used - You've bullied me for years and in last week you started to do it every day. - That's all? - Lynn was shocked - Couldn't you just tell me I go too far? - Too far? You shouldn't have done that ever. - Lincoln yelled - Are you so blind that you don't see you hurt me? Lincoln took a scissors from a table and grabbed Lynn's ponytail much to her fear. - I hope you've got your lesson that you shouldn't abuse me and others weaker than you. - Lincoln said with anger - This will make you remember. - No, no! Don't cut off my ponytail! Please! - Lynn desperatelly begged crying - I've already got what I deserved! Don't do this to me! Please! I beg you! - Why do you this after all? - Lincoln stopped looking at Lynn with anger and released her ponytail - Have you ever wondered how I feel because of this? How much do you hurt me? And for what? Petty fun? - Please, let me explain. - Lynn tried to stand up still crying - I do this so you could learn how to defend yourself from bullies. Soon you go to middle school like me and there are a lot of bullies. I am sporty and strong enough to defend myself when you merely train your hands on game pad. I don't want you to suffer this. - Then why didn't you just tell me this? - Lincoln put scissors back on its place - If you told me, this whole situation would never happen. If you didn't treat me like trash I wouldn't plan whole this gambit to defeat you. - If you knew, you wouldn't get used to surprise attacks. - Lynn explained standing in pain - The bullies in middle school attack without warning and they are beasts compare to the ones in elementary school. I just wanted you to be prepared as I will not be able to protect you forever like I did in the elementary school. - Lynn, you should have told me. - said Lincoln with tears in eyes - I am very sorry for what I did but you brought this on yourself. You made yourself look like my worst enemy by attacking me unprovoked. How else could I see this? - No, Lincoln, I shall apologize. - said Lynn ashamed - You're right, I should have told you instead of attacking you and saying this trash. Despite my good intentions I became what I tried to protect you from, a bully. I am terribly sorry. - I also became a bully. - said Lincoln with sad tone - Please don't hate me for my reckless revange. - I feel no grudge to you and you're no bully. You just went too far in self-defense. - Lynn cried more - I am so sorry. I am the one who shall ask you for not hating me. - Hey, come here. - Lincoln hugged Lynn - Please forgive me. - Lynn hugged Lincoln back - Please be better than me and don't become a bully because of me. I won't be like this to you again. - I never intended to cut off your ponytail, I just wanted to make you fear. - Lincoln explained - I am no heartless monster. Whatever would you do, you're still my sister. - You're so kind, little bro. - Lynn stopped crying - Maybe I don't deserve your kindness. - Wait, I must stop Lana! - Lincoln remembered - If she beats Lola like I beat you they both can have a trauma. Lincoln and Lynn went up to Lola and Lena's room. He opened the door and watched Lola wounded and terrified and Lena with sinister grin, whole their room was a mess. - Lana, stop! - Lincoln shouted - Lincoln, do you have your revange? - Lana asked and looked at Lynn - I see you do, now it's my turn. - I did and I regret it now. - Lincoln explained - But you trained me to this very well. - Lana was confused - Why do you change your mind now? - Because I was wrong from the start, I learned the violence only breeds more violence. - Lincoln explained with tears of desperation - I wounded Lynn severely and I feel sorry for this. I fear myself because I know I am able to cause this. If I went further, I would have hated myself for hurting someone I love. Lana, please, don't make same mistakes I did, don't suffer for my recklessness. Don't become what you fight against. - Wow, Lincoln, you could have talked me to death. - Lana complained - But if revange tastes like this then this is not worth of it. - I did reconcile with Lincoln. - Lynn commented - You still can reconcile with Lola. - I will not reconcile with that room destroyer! - Lola complained - I did it because you made me! - Lana yelled - You tricked me and humiliated me at school! - That was just a stupid joke! - Lola explained - You should have thought how would she feel before you did it. - Lynn commented - I perfectly know what I'm talking about. You both must fix what's broken and forgive each other. Otherwise this cycle of revenge will never get broken. Only ones who accomplish anything will be accidental witnesses, they'll accomplish your mutual lose as an amusement. - You speak wisely. - Lola, Lana and Lincoln commented simultanously - Finally! You all are reconciled! - Luna appeared - Luna? - Lincoln, Lynn, Lola and Lana were surprised - Did you see all of this? - Lincoln asked - Yeah. - Luna answered - And you did nothing? - Lynn asked angry - Did you intend to do anything? - If I did, you wouldn't have learned anything by yourselves. - Luna explained - Besides I know Lincoln well enough to be sure he wouldn't go that far and feel no remorse for what could have been. I wasn't sure about Lana, but you did came before me to stop her. - What if I did go further? What would you do? - Lincoln asked - Of course I would involve but good I didn't have to as all the problems were solved by yourselves. - Luna answered happily - I am proud of you all. You reconciled by yourselves in the hard but instructive way. - I won't attack you again, bro. - Lynn said to Lincoln - Besides now I know you know how to deal with bullies even if you should without gadgets and traps. - I don't have your strength, so I depend on my brain. - Lincoln explained - One more question. - Lynn said - How were you immune for pain when I was hitting you? - You too, Lana. - Lola asked - How did you do this? - I took... Oh! - Lincoln fell on knees in pain - The morphine stopped working! - Mine as well. - Lana said, felling on knees like Lincoln -So there are disadvantages of not feeling pain. - Morphine?! - asked Luna shocked - How did you get this? - We were disguised as an adult and bought it in a pharmacy. - Lana answered - We fabricated a Rx, we're more skilled than we look. - You aren't as mature as I thought after all! - Luna yelled - You could have poisoned yourselves! You can't allow yourselves for revange before reason! - I have a salve for bruises in my bag. - Lincoln said - Luna, please rub us with this. - Sure I will, give it now. It seems you all still have much to learn. Luna took tube of the salve and rubbed bruised bodies of all her 4 siblings with it. - Oh, the salve is so cold. - Lynn complained - So many bruises on my body. - Consider it as a punishment for too rough play. - Luna commented rubbing Lynn - You shall know your strength. - Rough? That was bullying! - Lincoln protested - Your turn, bro. Wow, so many bruises. - Luna observed - You're lucky to have less bruises than Lynn. - Sigh, you have such a nice touch. - Lincoln said enjoying being rubbed by Luna - Enjoy your healing. - Luna said - Now Lana. - Sigh, almost like mud bath. Just colder. - Lana commented enjoying being rubbed by Luna - Now Lola. - Luna said - I shall be first! - Lola complained - This is so awful! - Your face is the least damaged, so don't complain. - Luna commented annoyed - Thank you, Luna! - Lincoln, Lynn, Lana and Lola said in unison THE END Trivia *I wrote the story because Lynn bullying Lincoln in the show is painful for me to watch. I wanted him to take level in badass and take his revenge. *Lincoln using his brain, gadgets and traps against Lynn's strength was inspired by fight between Batman and Superman. The scene of their fight is partially based on titular fight in film Batman Vs Superman. *I added Lana because I didn't want Lincoln to be alone with his problem. I also wanted to use Lana somehow. *I put in the story show Avatar The Last Airbender because I detected similarities in relationships bewteen the siblings. *Lincoln uses painkiller to protect himself from pain because if he used armor fight would be uncomfortable for him. *Lincoln didn't really want to cut off Lynn's ponytail he just wanted to scare her. I thought it would be touching to see Lynn crying because her ponytail is about to get cut. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions